Gone in a Flash
by Frostt
Summary: Hey there, Frostt here with my first fic ever! Praise me now lol! The bladebreakers are coming home in hopes of celebrating the victory, except Kai, but with his grandfathers threats, seriously, who could blaim him. Their lives are going to get twisted.
1. Threats

Hey welcome to the very distorted mind of Frostt. This is my very first fic and I really want to thank Morgana and Kai-Koi who helped me out. You guys are so super cool. Well, I finally beat my series of bad luck and got this up so there fate in your face! Anyway if you've posted an angst fic I've probably read it and now I have my own wooohooo! So I understand something about a disclaimer, well okay Ill play along NO I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE the only thing I own is my spunk (pfffffff yeah right) and any ocs that may appear in this fic. The rating may go up, it may not I dunno. Well, I think y'all are probably sick of me by now I know I would be so on with the fic. Thank you for your patience and ___________. Whatever else. Okay now the authoress (as in me) shuts up! Right now!  
  
Gone in a flash  
  
A shiny blue bus drove by certain parts of Japan. No one in that bus would ever have thought that they would soon be in for what fate had in store for them_____ no one. Inside this new BBA bus sat the famous Bladebreakers on their way home from the World Championships each one talking about the tournament except one. This lone blader had a dark navy blue top with a white scarf. While the others talked about how thrilled they were to be home and in a celebrating mood this lone blader was however not amongst the fun and chaos this blader was worried and maybe even scared.  
  
"Oh yeah, I cant believe how well we whooped those Demolition Boys, I swear I saw sweat coming from Voltaire." Tyson yells to the whole team to be sure that he won't have to repeat it. Kai who sat towards the back sharply looked up and began to shake, and panic just hearing that dreadful name.  
Flash Back The boys all stood in a big cluster just outside the Moscow championship stadium. Kai casually stood on the out side but still happy and pleased with his teams feat but more so the fact that his grandfather has been shut down. As more teams (White Tigers, All-stars etc.) began to huddle around the new champion team. All the laughter stopped when everyone looked over at Boris and Voltaire who were being carried away by the cops. Voltaire stopped and glared at Kai, then yelled "You may think you won but I vow that I will get you, and when I do Kai, when I do its going to be hell and you'll wish that you never betrayed me." The cops start to drag him away again but then Voltaire adds, "When I get you Ill have my hands around your throat in no time.I vow this, so remember these words Kai. you wont own yourself for long, because Ill have you in chains like you deserve." And with that all the teams look at Kai in two ways; pity, and curiosity to how Kai responded. But Kai just took these threats and pretended like Voltaire was not capable of any of that, though in his hear, Kai knew that Voltaire was not done yet.  
End FlashBack  
All the other bladers and those who witnessed this dismissed it as soon as they saw the two going to a high security prison, but these words stuck with Kai. Mainly because he knew that if his grandfather wanted something especially revenge than he would sacrifice anything or anybody to get it, and he was no exception. As the large BBA bus drove closer and closer to their destination Kai became more and more worried that when he stepped of the bus he would be greeted by Boris, or perhaps the devil himself (Voltaire).  
  
The other Bladebreakers' conversations took several turns. First they discussed the world championships, then they talked about blades in general, and then about the party they would have, which brought their attention to Kai. "Soooooo, Kai," Tyson casually asks. "What?!" Kai asks sharply hiding any fear he may have deep inside. "You are gonna celebrate with us right?" Tyson asks with hope. "Well.I" Kai replies before being cut off. " Actually you don't have much choice, you have to." Max says. "I don't have to do anything." Kai retorts. " Oh c'mon its going to be sooooo much fun, and I'm sure you can put your fun face on for a little." Tyson laughs. " Fine." Kai smoothly answers just to get all the eyes off of him, which ended up not working. After a few minutes of silence Rei casually moves up to Kai and sits next to him. "You 're not worried about what Voltaire said, are you cause you know he cant do anything all the way in Moscow in a guarded cell right." Kai snaps his eyes open and this time instead of showing his fear he sharply looks at Rei and says, "Don't mention Russia, Voltaire or anything like that around me ever." So then Rei takes this as a sign and leaves Kai to his thoughts and reoccurring memories that showed just what Voltaire was capable of.  
"All right boys we have arrived." Mr. Dickinson announces with a tremendous smile on. As the boys shuffle about picking up their bags and such, Kai calmly waits in no hurry to get off and meet the person he hoped would not be there waiting with all the other parents. Once the boys were off each one ran to greet their parents with smiling faces and excitement. Mr. Dickinson stopped Kai who was about to go down the stairs and off the bus. "Hmmm." Kai says while looking up at the smiley man. Who now turned serious and full of concern. "I couldn't help but notice that you seemed to be a little nervous, its not about what your grandfather said is it.Because you do realize that he and Boris are locked up tight and no one can lay a finger on you." Mr. Dickinson says reassuringly. "Yeah sure whatever." Kai says before being stopped by Mr. Dickinson. "Or are you upset that your grandfather is now in prison because that can be very traumatizing especially to .. well." Kai looks at Mr. D and raises an eyebrow, "Mr. Dickinson, I'm not some chycotic mental case." Mr. then lets Kai go and says one last thing, "If you need to talk or anything at all you can always call me or talk to your team." Kai raises an arm meaning that he heard. Then he proceeds of the bus. As Kai watches the bus leave he turns around to find.................. no body except his team who are all hugging their families. "Okay well, he's not here so I guess I'm okay.for now." Kai thinks to himself. Then as he watches everybody depart to Tyson's house he decides to go as well but in the other direction. "Kai, c'mon your coming with us remember?!" Tyson yells. Kai then turns to face them noting the determination Tyson had in his voice and realizing if he doesn't come they'll never leave him alone. So he goes back the short way he came and over to the big group of friends, and families. Kai couldn't help but think that it wasn't fair that everyone else got hugs from their moms and dads, but all he got was abuse and torture. Everyone else got love and support, but all he got was hatred and pressure. It just wasn't fair. "But I guess that's how it goes." Kai thinks to himself. As he walks along feeling very odd and awkward amongst all the families. The group then arrived at the Kamiya Dojo. "Alright then lets party hardy." Tyson shouts. "Yeah!" The all reply together in unison except Kai. All right then. So they all head inside and to the Bladebreakers surprise inside amongst all the soda, snacks and what not waited two very anxious teams. The White Tigers and All-stars. Not to mention a very happy old geyser (a.k.a. Tyson's grandpa). All the Breakers scattered in to different directions. Rei heading off to greet the White Tigers, especially Mariah. Max went to greet the All-stars with his mom. Kenny and Tyson went to go hang out with Andrew and their former crew, while Kai just, leaned against a wall in a far corner where he hoped no one would bother him.  
Occasionally he would chuckle to himself at the stupidity that Tyson and his friends shared when they were laughing about the most ridiculous things but this thought triggered something, "But, if they're my friends too why am I not joining them?" Kai asked himself then followed it with an answer, "Simple because I'm Kai." As he people-watches he notices Tyson laughing hard with Max, while Rei becomes aquatinted with Andrew. Kenny is happily chatting with Emily while a few kids whom he guessed to be Tyson's classmates just kind of stared at him and whispered rumors they had heard about him (which their were many). Kai noticed this and just ignored them until two very brave kids came over to him." "You're Kai right?" a girl with light green hair that went just passed her ears with light blue eyes who have obviously never seen anything close to reality like blood asked. "Hnnn, who's asking?" Kai fiercely said so as not to give them an impression that he was soft. "Well, we just wanted to meet you and I dunno talk?" the girl answered. " Shuddup Marees (pronounced Mah-reese) an older boy with brown spiky hair said. " What she wants to know is that if all the rumors are true." The older boy says for the girl named Marees. "Which one, I hear a new one very day so it really depends." Kai answers with a sharp edge to his voice that tells most people to back down but no not these two. " You know the ones about your crazy grandfather wanting revenge or something like that." Kai doesn't answer afraid that he may tremble among his words and pushes himself of the wall and walks out to the porch. "What did I say?" the boy shrugs.  
  
"Stupid kid." Kai whispers above his breath. Then as he recaps on exactly what his grandfather says he begins to shake slightly. " I hope he never comes back.never." Kai thinks to himself as he looks up at the night sky and looks up at the stars.  
  
Phew that serious writing was tough but there it is. All nice and. and.. Oh I don't know. I hope you all enjoyed the fic and keep in mind that angst and ehem violence but definitely angst is all coming soon. But in order for me to update fast I need motivation although my peppiness is plenty (just kidding I have none) I need the reviews. Remembers flames a warm just keep em below boiling point kay?! Hahahahah for those of you how have reviews from me and know about the .chipmunks( whispers) O_O Yes, they are laughing histerically at all of you who think Im way over the top. You know who you are. Oh by the way try not to get Frostt bite mwahmwahmwahmwahmwhamhamwahmwahmwahmwahmwah ha...ha..ha......heeeeeeeeeeeeee! All right then review you crazy reviewers you. Yes I'm talking to you *__* I'm so tacky uh-huh. 


	2. Threats revisited

Hey its Frostt again (sigh) wit chapter two yes you heard me rights chap- ter two! Heheheh I'm so glad this actually worked did I mention how grateful I am to Morgana, and Kai- Koi______ I did?! Well, then thanks again. I also wanted to thank the reviewers thanks are at the end. I guess I love you guys! So yes. I'm not feeling like I need to say the disclaimer again but since I don't have money to get sued with Ill just save you crazy people the trouble and say IDONTOWNBEYBLADE! (CRYS) Okay well I m done so here's chapie two: And now my mouth is shut_____________right_________now! Ziiiiiiipppppppp  
  
Kai sat on the wooden porch of Tyson's house while his 'friends' partied not realizing the sudden empty space in the corner. As he thought about what Voltaire said he began to shake even harder as the painful memories of Voltaire's wrath took its effect on Kai's memory.  
  
Flashback  
A young boy of eight years old with sad and pained crimson eyes could do nothing but watch as Voltaire slaughtered the young boy's parents. He couldn't see anything as he was in a cupboard, but what he imagined couldn't have been worse then what actually took place. It was all in his mind. He didn't even know if his parents were dead or maybe decided to run for their lives. But when the boy stepped out of the small cupboard he saw a few puddles of deep dark blood and then next to it a few strands of dark blue hair, which looked, like his mother's. Then he noticed that the front door was open revealing the night sky. As the young boy wandered out the door of his once happy home, he felt two rough hands that he didn't recognize grab him harshly around the waist. The boy tried to scream but felt an odd pain in his right arm, not realizing he had been injected with a black out substance, the young Kai slowly crept into darkness of his mind.  
End of flashback  
  
Kai opened his eyes realizing that he was actually crying. He quickly wiped away the tears but then curled up in a ball and buried his head in his arms. As more of these memories flashed before his eyes just as one very cruel memory appeared he felt an awkward tap on his shoulders. He quickly looked up with his face of steel on and found himself looking at Marese. "What do you want." Kai demanded in a rather harsh way. "Well, I just noticed that you were out here all by yourself," she said in a very soft voice. "And." Kai asked. "And.. I was just wondering why." The shy girl said. "You obviously don't know me." He stated in his casual monotone voice. "That's true but I've seen you on t.v.and I noticed that you just sit there not interacting with anyone and I was wondering why." The girl said slightly blushing; it was obvious she was an admirer of him. "Something's are better left untold," he simply stated before getting up and walking away, leaving poor little Marese in a very confused state.  
  
As he walked into the night he glanced up at the stars a few times hoping to get comfort and relief from the pure crystals that glazed the night sky. He wondered how some people found comfort in them, sure they're pretty but comforting? He just didn't get it, but of course how could he know exactly what comfort was when he got none. The only feelings he was familiar with were; revenge that was a big one for him, revenge is what caused all his misery. Sadness that's what he felt whenever he saw moms, or dads with their kids. And last but not least power. Power is ultimate to him. A lot of people were fortunate enough to not have to deal with these feelings, but it only makes sense that these three feelings were all Kai was taught to feel. Well, actually revenge and power were sadness he taught himself.  
  
As he walked passed the many houses he stopped at one in particular. This huge home was of a dark wood almost black and had three pillars of marble in front of the door. There were no flowers or anything pleasant within this home's reach just.nothing. Kai took a small shiver as he recalled what happened in this home a few years ago.  
  
Flashback  
"Kaaaii! Get down here boy now!" an old man (Ehem Voltaire,) yelled. Kai who was upstairs lying peacefully on his bed nearly jumped as he heard his grandfather call him for the first time in two weeks. The now nine years old Kai quickly shuffled himself down the stairs. " Yes sir?" Kai asked trying to talk with respect though he had none. "I hope you haven't forgotten what day it is today." The old man says a bit calmer now. Kai looked at the man with a hint of confusion, "Wow he remembered my birthday!" Kai thought to himself with excitement, but then brought back to reality by a harsh voice. "Today I'm taking you to a very special place Kai," The old man said. The youth listened intently, "We're going to Russia today and then you'll become the strongest blader on the face of the earth." The old man said with more planned for Kai then he mentioned.  
  
End flashback  
  
Kai listened to the howl of wind that blew around him and then he took a quick breath of air, before proceeding to the big iron gate were he was raised after his parents supposed death. "It's been awhile," he says fiercely under his breath. After inhaling one last time and noticing his heart rate going up he pushes the big Iron Gate open. As he pushed the door open his mind drifted off to his last memory. "Hmmm I was such a chump, then I actually thought that my grandfather remembered my birthday, but then again, how can tools for domination have birthdays, once they get rusty their thrown away." Kai thinks to himself.  
  
Meanwhile at the party all the Bladebreakers are scattered talking with different groups. Tyson is entertaining some female classmates. Rei is yet again becoming aquatinted with some of Tyson's other friends, while Max is visiting with his mom, and Kenny is talking with Andrew. Just as Tyson is about to finish his highly exaggerated story of his battle with Tala being sure to mention the freezing temperatures he had to endure in the 'ice- dome' Marese came over and pulled Tyson away. "What's up Marese, if you wanted to hear the story Ill just tell it to you alone, or were you getting jealous?" Tyson asks ending it with a cheesy grin. "Actually, Tyson I was just.wondering if you.noticed." the timid girl said. "Noticed?! Noticed what?" Tyson said now curious as to what the quiet girl had to say. "Well, you're one person short." She said. "Now Max is over there, Rei is right over here, and Kenny is over there talking with Andrew he said pointing to each person." "Yeah, but.didn't you forget someone?" She asks. "No, oh yeah Kai.. What, you like him huh huh huh!" Tyson teases her. At this point Marese wanted to bury herself in her pink overalls she felt so embarrassed. "Kai! Come over here.huh?" Tyson says as he looks around for the lone blader. "Huuuuuhhh. I guess he left, I knew he wouldn't stick around." Tyson sighed. "Well," Marese says as she regains her courage "He seemed kinda rattled and.sad." She says. "Kai sad no way." He says, "If you're done I really need to get back to my story." He hastily says brushing of the girl's concern. Then she retreats over to the girls whom all noticed that he had left.  
  
So whadya think boring, good what?! I need to know you know that. So Review people I need steam to update fast so why don't you people review and steam_ me _up! All right here's the plan I know this chapter was not as action packed as it was going to be, but I think that in the next chapter Kai is going to get it.bad! Mwahmwahmwahwmha ha he ha he heeeeeeeeeeee.. So you can imagine what you want but until I get steamed up you're not gonna find out that fast! 


	3. living the nightmare

Hey there! Welcome to chapter 3. I really appreciate all the reviews I got thanks are at the end. Sorry it took so long to update but I had to majorly think about if it should be Kai/Marees. I wasn't planning on it but lets just say she's an admirer from afar who really helps Kai later on. So tell me what you think about that in the reviews. Well, the disclaimer is I don't own Beyblade! (Isn't is just hard to admit it sometimes ._.! Again, sorry it took so long to update but I kinda had writers block ^_^! Ohhh, sorry it's a short chapter I just felt so bad that I hadn't updated so I wanted to get something out for you guys, and my sanity. Well, on with the fic.  
  
Ill have my hands around your throat in no time.you wont own yourself.you've got hell to pay All these words were like sharp little daggers that inflicted Kai's mind and soul every time he thought of it. He knew that everyone who witnessed this threat from Voltaire blew it off like it was hot air, but because Kai has seen it and felt the wrath that his grandfather had is what scared him the most. He knew that Voltaire was in a high security prison in Russia, but still, how could anyone say that Voltaire was truly captured and imprisoned. It's a fact that Voltaire has many friends in high places so who's to say that anyone would stop him?  
  
Kai shuttered at the thought, and took one more look at the huge black mansion before him. Then proceeded to the huge un-welcoming door. Just as he got enough courage to turn the rusty door handle he heard.footsteps. He sharply turned to find out who was there when a very fierce and painful needle greeted him in his right arm.  
  
"Ahhhg," Kai thought to himself through clenched teeth and a sweaty forehead, as the pain flushed out all his senses. As he began to black out he could see a few black hooded men approaching with huge grins on their faces as they watch the all mighty Kai slowly fall to his knees before them. Once he was out, the largest of the three men walked up to the unconscious leader of the world champion team. "So this is Kai right er?" The large man asked. "Yup." The other man answered. "Why'd we need to use this nasty needle en, I could've easily taken 'im down." "Master Voltaire said that this one was mighty stubborn and that he cant risk losing him so we should go right a 'ead and use this mother." The man pointed to the boy. "Actually I'm surprised he lasted for 'en (ten) minutes like 'e did that stuff can take any grown man out in one second." The big man sated. The third man rolled his eyes at his comrades' stupidity and lack of knowledge. As they carried the boy off the hard marble porch the third man ratioed his commander, "We've got him, he lasted ten minutes so I think you may need the extra thick chains this time," the third man whispered into his walkie talkie. (With a very clear and crisp voice un like his partners who were 20 years older then him) "Excellent." The man on ht other line said.  
  
88888 The next day88888888  
  
Firm crimson eyes slowly opened to reveal what their beholder had dreaded and feared of for so long. As Kai slowly regained his senses he went to reach up for his head, but couldn't, hard chains had restricted him from any movement at all. At this his eyes snapped open while thoughts of were he was struck upon him.  
  
"No, no. It can't be.. I'm not here.this is just a bad dream.he's in prison." Kai thought as he panicked. His heart rate increased and his mind went crazy as he got little snips of his past.  
  
A young 9 year old boy who was in chains against the wall shut his eyes tightly so that he wouldn't have to see what new weapon his grandfather had to try on him this time. As he awaited his punishment he wiped his sweaty hands off on his tattered pants. Footsteps slowly approached, and with each one he got more and more frightened. He slowly opened his eyes and saw two men in white lab coats standing before him as he was untied and raised then restrained on a long table with wheels. The young boy felt tears of fright slip down his shivering and pale face. His monster of a grandfather merely watched with amusement on his old wrinkled face.  
  
As the young boy was rolled out of his private miserable stone cell, he was a taken to a new place. This room had weird and scary machines everywhere and the room itself was completely white. As fear crept all along the poor boy he couldn't help but yell, "Grandfather please help me!"  
The old man smiled at this. He was pleased that his Grandson could sense when something bad or painful was going to happen. As a few needles were jabbed into Kai's arm his grandfather smiled as Kai began to cry with thoughts in his mind of what would happen. Kai's restrained and tied up arms began to shiver and a few small tears appeared at the corner of his eyes. His worst nightmare was happening. Kai didn't have to look around because he knew this dungeon type cell like the back of his hand. It was very dark and dimly lit by a few torches. The walls were poorly but firmly constructed out of stone. Kai shivered as the cold draft he remembered licked his skin. You'll be in chains in no time like you deserve. Kai looked down sadly down at his tied up waist that was chained.  
  
"Do I really deserve this?" Kai thought under his breath as his shivering ceased, temporarily.  
  
"Yes! You do!" Kai looked up to see Boris standing in front of him. "I see that your grandfathers threat has stuck with you.interesting." Boris said. " So tell me Kai, how does it feel to be living a nightmare, and at that, one you cant, wake up from." Boris snickered. "What do you and that scum of a grandfather want this time?" Kai asked mustering up all the intensity that his voice usually possessed. "Now, now. are we really in a position to be asking questions, I thought you knew better. well, consider this revenge, your grandfather will be down shortly, and he has a lot to say." Boris replies and with that sharply turns and relocks the cell, leaving Kai in a world of darkness that awaits to strangle him.  
  
TBC dun dun dun  
  
Well, that's the third chapter so what do you think? It should get good next chapter, or I could milk it a little longer. Well, please review I need to know if you want Kai/Marees or if you even like it.  
  
Thanks:  
  
Pika138: Oh don't worrey, I will (laughs insanely) come on back!  
  
DragonBlade: Tyson is stupid, yet he's still the main character @_@ silly owners. Well, come back for more.  
  
TigerTerror: Thank you sooo much for the review. With, Kai and Mareese (I think I spell her name a different way everytime @_@) I don't think there is romance but maybe?! I'm glad you're hooked (no you know how I feel about your stories)  
  
Bffimagine: glad it did you a world of good (shrimpie) heheheheheheheh  
  
Identity Thief: thank you for the suggestion I hoped I did it right this time. (Don't give up on me {hides under desk eeeeep})  
  
Haruka Han: hehehehehehe you try to train an insane chipmunk (wanna another one) I hope you like this chapter)  
  
Tomboy101: Sure, Ill continue (keep coming back)!  
  
3 As, a C, and PDBF: PDBF: good tame those friends (just kidding) shake for you.  
Alex: I'm glad you like it isn't Kai just the coolest Amber: Nope, not a Rei fic, sorry but I'm glad you like it.  
Chowia: I don't think your Maxipoo is gonna get a bigger part but maybe!  
Ashly: Are you a Tyson fan? Well, doesn't he always eat so yeah you can eat wit him maybe I'll put you in! 


	4. Operation may commence

Hey guys! So you came back for more did you? Well, I don't think this chapter will disappoint you Kai fans because I've been thinking__ a lot! And my mind was just bursting with ideas. So hopefully this chapter will come out longer then the last one. I wanna thank the reviewers because I got a lot of great reviews. Thanks are at the end. I don't own beyblade. I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. So enjoy and review!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Why don't you just kill the boy, after all there's nothing worse then death." Said a man with purple hair that was greased back into a slick deceiving type of style (a.k.a. Boris) as he approached the desk in the mingy office. "That is not good enough! Death is the way to end something, and my grandson is far off from that, but there is one thing that is worse then death, humiliation, betrayal, and my personal favorite the two D's." Calmly replied Voltaire with a sly grin slowly appearing on his features. "Ahhhhhhh yes, deception, and disgrace. But if I may inquire, how are you going to incorporate all these things?" Boris asked with a hint of excitement etched in his cold voice. "Simple, first we make it so that the whole world, especially the Bladebreakers witness the falling and weakness that their captain will suffer, that will be humiliating don't you think? Then they will most likely try to find their friend but we'll make sure that Kai thinks they were laughing while he was suffering which will make Kai feel betrayed meaning he'll be vulnerable. These events will lead to both deception and disgrace." Voltaire replies with a huge grin plastered on his face. "That's brilliant, when should we begin the first part?" The purple haired man asks with excitement building in each word as he takes a seat at the large wooden desk in the gloomy office. "I want maybe a day or two to pass just to make sure he's really weak and tired." Voltaire says.  
  
Meanwhile in the cell chained against a cold, stone wall in a dingy cell sits Kai. His eyes open wide after hearing the booming and cruel laughter echoing down the corridor coming from the direction of Voltaire's office. "I recognize that laugh anywhere, it was only a matter of time before he got out, but what are they planning?" Kai asks himself under his breath a lot calmer now then before. With that Kai smirks to himself, "They can throw whatever they want at me, but they'll never get me down.. I won't give him that pleasure." Kai then closes his eyes in hope of getting a little sleep so as to regain as much strength and composure as possible.  
  
"What a party!" Tyson yells after the last guest leaves. "Yep, no one celebrates like the world champion right Tyson?" Max says to his friend not in a question so much but a statement. "You know it Maxi! That was so much fun Chief did you see me inhale those hot dogs, that was pretty dope, huh!" "Are you kidding Tyson how could anyone miss that feat, it was incredible I thought you would explode!" Kenny says while not able to resist the tempting laughter that threatened to force its way out. "I'm actually surprised that Kai didn't say anything, he's usually the first to step in when you get like that." Rei says while collapsing on the sofa with exaustment. "Oh c'mon even Captain Kai cant resist my mad skills, he was probably laughing his head off in the corner, I mean it was funny." Tyson says while joining Rei, Max and Kenny on the sofa. "So what should we do tomorrow, please don't say eat Tyson I swear it'll be another year before I eat again, I ate so much!" Max says. "I think we were gonna meet up with Andrew and some other guys. I don't know, we'll see." Tyson replies ending with a great big yawn. About twenty minutes later all four boys were sprawled on the floor, fast asleep.  
  
The Next Day__  
Kai awoke, hoping once again that perhaps this was one terrible dream, that he wasn't in the place he dreaded the place that had stolen his innocent child hood from, run by the monster that murdered his beloved mother and father. As his weary eyes and mind (still under slight effect of the drug) took in nothing but darkness of the cold dingy cell (though it was morning). Kai surprised himself. Instead of immense fear he chuckled. "Hmmm, its funny, I'm in the one place I dread so and it took this long for my past to catch up, that's gotta be a record." Kai thought to himself as he silently laughed to himself. His silent laughter was interrupted by a cold figure standing in front of the frightening cell, Voltaire. Kai quickly changed his mood to disgust. "So, I guess Russia needs to reconstruct its security system if scum like yourself could get out." Kai said with a fierce yet smug ting to his voice. At this statement Voltaire would be furious and have his sticky and dirty hands around Kai's neck in seconds, but he had to follow the plan. "Amusing that you would say such things to your own grandfather, however if I were you, I would certainly consider the position I'm in, and rethink how far I would push it!" Voltaire replied now opening the cell to step in. "Just cut to the chase, what is it you want." Kai says as he eyes his grandfather suspiciously. As the old but frightening man approached closer Kai had to be sure not to give away any signs of fear. "Relax, don't show your fear just pretend it's a movie or something and that he cant do anything." Kai thought to himself. He knew exactly what his grandfather was capable of, and normally Kai wouldn't try to mask the harsh reality with something fake, but still the comforting, (though false) words helped. Voltaire then kneeled down to Kai's level since the chains had his body tightly restrained. "Quite, hiding your fear with words, I know that you fear me, and I know that my threats stuck, so stop acting like a fearless leader after all if you were so strong why is it, that one simple injection was able to bring you down so easily." (Why would Voltaire admit that he had to use one of the strongest drugs he had?) "I mean to say, that I am impressed you lasted ten minutes but, I thought you were better then that." "You are nothing but a piece of jail crud that managed to slip through the bars, I have and never will have respect for someone as low and dirty as you!" Kai says with extra intensity.  
  
Something in these words must've struck something because Voltaire lost control. He then punched Kai in the face hard enough to give him a nosebleed and a bit of a split lip. "I'm surprised with you Kai! I thought you knew better then this." With that he kicked him in the stomach which knocked the wind out of him. After taking a breath of air Voltaire gets to his knees so he's eye to eye with Kai. Then he slides his hand under Kai's chin and jerks his face up so that he is eye to eye with him. "Don't you dare make comments like that, consider the following, with each comment you decide to slip I'll increase the pain that you'll inflict. . . I'll make sure that the last breath you take will be done by my hands, Ill make sure that when you plead for mercy it'll be for me, and I will most certainty squeeze every ounce of emotion out of you, until you're my pet again!" After stating these new threats in Russian Voltaire strolls out of the cell leaving his tired and now frightened grandson once again the dark dingy cell to wait for his death day.  
  
"We'll, be back by lunch, so don't worry Gramps!" Tyson yells as him and his friends head out the dojo gate and to the park. "Wow, its so cool to meet you guys!" said a short brown spiky haired kid who wore a pair of jeans, and a random dark orange sweater. His dark deep brown eyes sparkled of excitement when he first met the other Bladebreakers. "Its an honor to meet you guys, my friends and I have been taping every single beybattle that you guys participated in, my absolute favorite was when Kai battled Spencer from the Demolition Boys.. It was such a cool clash of the elements! I'm not trying to sound ungrateful or anything, but where is he, I mean I was sorta hoping to meet him. But I'm still honored to meet you guys!" Replied the kid with as much excitement as he could get together. "Well, its kinda weird with him, Josh I mean he's not so into fans and stuff like that!" Tyson said in a desperate attempt to get the conversation back to his battle. "C'mon Mareese! Hurry up." Josh yelled to his sister, Mareese then quickly brought up the pace to catch up with them. "Mareese, what's up with you? You seem kinda out of it. Too much partying!" Tyson teases. The younger girl turned a small shade of pink at that comment. "No, I. well, um, its just I was thinking, about. something__ nothing important." The young girl says in a very shy manner. "So guys what should we do next?" Max says in an attempt to ease the attention of the younger girl who was clearly embarrassed. "Lets just, hang!" Tyson says and with that the whole group heads of to the park.  
  
The rest of the afternoon just seemed to blow by. After lunch Tyson and the rest of the bladebreakers (except Kai) met up with some other kids. Nothing too special happened a few times one of the girls who were casually hanging out (being friends with Tyson) would wander aloud were Kai could be. But other then those few moments of awkward silence were Tyson, nor Max, Kenny, or Rei could answer to where the wanderings of Kai could be. However, Kai's afternoon was quite different.  
  
Most of the time Kai was just left in his dungeon wrapped up in cold steel chains. Occasionally, he would open his eyes to glance around and make sure he still recognized his situation and make sure it wasn't a dream. But when his eyes were closed, all he could do was imagine what would happen. Maybe he would be left to rot in this miserable cell, or perhaps he would be slaughtered, none of these things could be as bad as what was going to happen later this evening as soon as the night lights went on, and the downtown part of Japan was lit something was going to happen that neither Kai, nor his team would ever want to deal with.  
  
****Later that evening****  
  
"That was so much fun, hanging out with all your friends!" Rei says in a very happy and content voice. "Oh yeah! It was really cool, Ill never forget your face Chief when you almost fell in the shallow part of the river, that was hilarious." Tyson says while punching the air. "Hey, Little Dudes I'm gonna forget the fact that you didn't listen and went near the river, because I got tickets to the Beyblade convention that's here in town." "Awesome!" the team chants together. "I didn't know there was a convention, besides the ultra cool one that's sold out!" Rei says while the rest of the team begins to chat excitedly on all the cool stuff they'll get to see. "We better get cruisen cause it starts at 8:oo tonight!" "Ahhhhh, its 7:30 we better get going!" Kenny says in a worried voice.  
  
"Master Voltaire, the cameras are set, and hooked up to the big screen at the convention tonight. "Boris says trying his best to hide his excitement. "Well done, Boris I expect that nothing will go wrong." Voltaire says as he turns his large black chair to face Boris. "I have checked, and re-checked for flaws and this time it is utterly fool- proof." "It seems to me that young Kai will feel as much humiliation as he caused me at the world championships!" Voltaire says ending with a heavy and dark laugh. "I believe the next step is to prepare him, so how would you like to do this Sir?" Boris asks with more anticipation. "Simple, we need him weak, so he doesn't put up a fight, so ill need that paralyze solution of yours ready in an hour at the most, then we'll be able to get him, and make sure that those at the convention and every beyblade official in the country witness my true strength." With the instructions said Boris runs off to fulfill his task of creating a very strong paralyzing solution. "Within the hour Kai. . . you'll be very sorry that you messed with me, and then I'll make sure that you'll be hurt inside and outside.. with in the hour.." Voltaire says as he lifts a small glass of sadkie to his lips and drinks deeply. "With in the hour.."  
  
******An hour in to the convention all the visitors are in their seats as a few new beyblades are about to be demonstrated in the dish at the bottom of the large auditorium. The convention center is quite fancy and has rows of red velvet seats on top of each other (think opera house). *******  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, next up we have the newest beyblades, the Foll- Vorce. These blades can go up to 50 miles an hour. With a chrome attack ring to create a flashy effect. Please look at the large screen in the center to witness the abilities of these new exclusive beyblades." As the speaker finishes his last words a large movie theatre like screen comes out of the marble sealing. Just as the bladers are about to launch the image of the blades being put in the rip cord is gone of the screen, and a very feared and supposedly arrested man appears on the screen in a cell type of room. "Boris!" Tyson says in a very hate filled voice.  
  
"Greetings," Boris says on the screen in a voice that would make any one shrivel. He then turns to the side that all the visitors who are at the convention can see a slightly battered up boy chained up to the cold cell wall. As the view becomes clearer the figure is recognized as Kai. The once beautiful white scarf lost its clean white pure look and was now covered with dirt and a bit of blood. Kai's head hung down low and he would have collapsed if the chains had not held him with their forceful steel cuffs (due to the drugs, and mal-nourishment). His face (though not visible) was a bit bloody but mostly dirty. He had a nasty split lip that had closed and a dry bloody nose. "KAI!" the Blade breakers say quietly together as if on Que. This terrible sight made the whole convention freeze with fright at would happen next to their favorite captain. None of them would ever guess that it could get much worse for him.  
  
TBC  
  
So what did you think, I kinda decided to milk it a bit, but I'm not kidding the next chapter will be pretty torturish so be ware. Oh yeah I wanna thank you guys for telling me if I should make it Kai/Mareese (NOT!) only like, 2 people told me, well, even if you guys did want a Kai/Mareese I wouldn't do it anyway. So review please! I need em to update faster. Maybe even by this Tuesday. I hope this was long enough for you guys.  
  
THANKS  
  
Sherbert Mayhem: Oh mi god! I'm so happy you reviewed let alone liked it. I love your story WAR (read it if you haven't __its brilliant!) Thanks for pointing out my errors. I'll update if you do! LOL  
  
Sailor Centauri: Thanks well, I sure did, so come back for more!  
  
Libe: THANK YOU! ^_^! You are one of the only people who said if I should make it Kai/Mareese (you guys should follow her example 'assuming this is a girl LOL') Well, come back for more, and don't worry it wont be Kai/Mareese!  
  
Shantel: Glad you liked it! Ice cream for you! ^_^  
  
TYDY Girl: I like the pen name! Its cull! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Ruth 4 Kai: ahhhh, Kai plush for you LOL I'm glad you like keep on coming back!  
  
Identity Theif: Amen to that one! Boris should die with a catapult! LOL. But doomsday staff is good too (does a little angelic grin) ^_^ I'm glad your loving the torture.  
  
Tiger Terror: LOL I'm soooooooooooooooooooo glad that you like it! I hope you liked this one, and I'll work on my spelling, thanx lol!  
  
Dragon Blade: Sheep? Where? LOL I'm glad you like it hope this chapter pleases yea!  
  
Well, that 'bout done it son! LOL (I'm soo corny ahahahahahahah 6_6 (Hey I made that smiley up!) This just came to thought, that questions our society, I noticed that the reviews have gotten better and more now that the torture is happening. Questionable? Very! LOL ^_^  
  
Well, update I appreciate them all and that comment up there was just something to ponder (for those of who are serious up there was just a joke, so don't shun me please!) Well, review please and I'll give you a warm handshake and a cold milk shake YUM! ^_^ 


	5. The falling

Hey there kids and young A-dults! Welcome back for round two! I realize that the last chapter might have been more confusing then I hoped but let me explain.  
  
IMPORTANT: at the beyblade convention Voltaire had hooked his camera that is filming Kai getting it bad (beaten up) to the large huge screen at the convention so that everyone will witness Biovolts power and the pain they can cause.  
  
Now all you technical people out there wonder why doesn't anyone turn the screen off so the fans don't have to see their favorite captain get bloodied up? Well, everyone is kind of mesmerized and besides you think Boris wouldn't think that they would turn it off. . . plus he made it so it wont turn off. The bladebreakers aren't moving because wouldn't you be scarred stiff and kinda curious at the same time!  
  
Well, now that, that is cleared up the rest should make sense! And I apologize for the long update, but my mom thinks I spend too much time on the computer as it is, so if she saw me doing unrelated school work on the computer when I have a final coming up, she'd flip. And let me tell you, a flipping mom is not a mom not to be reconded with!  
  
Disclaimer:. . . .(cries) need I say more!  
  
As Kai took all the painful blows his grandfather and Boris gave him un- able to fight back because of the hard chains (completely oblivious to the fact that hundreds of people including his team and a bunch of kids from the party were watching) he tried his hardest to get his strength together.  
  
"I see you struggling Kai, with your emotions and with your natural weakness." With that Voltaire punched Kai in the face reopening his already split lip and giving him another bloody nose. Kai looked up with sheer determination in his somewhat hurt eyes. His once pale and creamy skin was covered with little streams of blood slowly making its way down his face. The sight alone made every one in the auditorium who was watching this shudder. In fact a few girls who couldn't take the sight of blood let alone their favorite blader began to silently cry.  
  
"Come on Kai! How can you take this.. Fight back! Damn it!" Tyson thought to himself. As he stared at his captain's face, still full of pride.  
  
"You know you remind me of someone.. (Punch to the stomach). someone we both knew very well. (Punch) Lillian and Joel Hiwatari! (Punch to the face) Ring a bell? . . . . Probably not, after all you were selfish enough to make them sacrifice their lives for you!" Voltaire says about an inch from Kai's face. "Its ironic though, they died to keep you away from me, but what good did they really do, I mean your just as selfish as ever but now your going to die by me anyway. . . so I'm just saying when the mighty Kai does burn, ask them for me because I'm curious!. . . . Oh by the way, you're nothing but a tool, to me. . . to your team.. . . .And to the rest of the world. Your going to go Kai, and I'm going to do it!" with those harsh words said Voltaire raises a shiny silver dagger high above his head aimed right for Kai's stomach.  
  
At this gesture Boris became quite pale, the plan was to humiliate Kai not to kill him. at least not until they were done.  
  
The whole auditorium was frozen. It all felt so numb especially to the Bladebreakers. They were frightened for their captain, who remained quite cool, but deep inside was raging with anger, and they feared that if he did die which the odds were certainly against him. . . He would die with what Voltaire said about Kai's team just using him. In the forth row form the front was little Mareese, who was sitting between her brother, and her loving mom. Here bright blue eyes were red and puffy, not wanting to see any of this. Then in the balcony seats were some of the other teams who competed against the Bladebreakers. All the captains, who admired Kai for his strong training ethics and extremely powerful skills to control the phoenix, shuddered at what would come next.  
  
"No.. No.. No.Kai fight it!" Tyson bursted out, no body really looking at him oddly because everyone was thinking it.  
  
"Noooo! Voltaire, what in the hell do you think you are doing this wasn't the plan!" Boris says quickly approaching the mad man with every intention to take the crisp dagger away. Unfortunately, Voltaire was one step ahead and with one swift kick to the knee brought Boris down by breaking his knee.  
  
Then Voltaire looked at Kai with a huge grin on his face. "Now that Boris is out of the way I am free to bring you down my way." Voltaire then raises the knife, Kai's bloody face reflecting of the shiny dagger. Then just as Voltaire is about to swing the pure dagger at his grandson, something happens that was unexpected and not planned.  
  
With on hard push Kai broke the steel rusted chains that kept him from fighting back and he rammed into his grandfather who managed to only get one fairly deep cut on Kai's left arm. Voltaire and Boris both looked astonished at Kai's regained strength and intensity that they both just stared at Kai's original position on the wall.  
  
Tyson couldn't help but smile. Kai didn't let them down after all. However neither of the Bladebreakers could resist the little feeling in their stomachs that Kai wasn't out yet.  
  
"Never.. . Mention. . . my parents names again!" Kai says taking a deep breath of air between each word, as the steel chains began to slowly unravel and fall to the hard stone floor of the dungeon. He eyed his grandfather who looked very pathetic on the floor, then he looked at Boris who had a broken knee and imitated perfectly the worm he was.  
  
Back at the convention the whole audiences' jaws hung down. Each blader and guest thought that they would be witnessing a bloody death. Mareese whom noticed the little details shuddered at the sight. Her secret admirer no longer possessed dark crimson eyes. Now his eyes were a shade of red. Not a dark crimson shade but the color of bright blood. These eyes stuck out in the dingy source of light the dungeon had. Kai had little cuts of were the chain had been, and had eyes of pure hatred and intensity. It looked almost as if the old Kai who wouldn't want to hurt anyone unless he had to, had been replaced by a new bloody clone. Who wanted nothing more but to see his grandfather shrivel at his hands. The bladebreakers also noticed this but didn't think too much of it, because they were all surprised at the strength Kai had to rip the chains of the wall.  
  
Kai slowly approached his grandfather wiping of some blood seeping from his split lip. His eyes possessed a truly sinister look. Kai wanted to fulfill the emptiness but at the same time run while he still could. However, this one no ordinary feeling, Kai was truly being taken over by his thoughts of wanting revenge as opposed to turning away. With each step he took the power he felt grew stronger.  
  
"I guess. . . . I guess that your plan didn't work." Kai says getting closer. His hands were shaking, due to both fear of what would happen, and anger. "But, I ask you now. . . who's really the weak one? Me, or you. . . . I who can shred you up if I want like you did to my parents, or you. . . Who has fallen to me?" Kai bends down to pick up the knife, now truly taken over with out a shred of humanity left in his blood. At this point Kai felt both extreme fright, and extreme anger. "What am I doing? Why am I like this?" Kai asks himself as he looks down at the knife. A series of flashbacks containing the deaths his grandfather caused.  
  
The dim lighting that barely could fill half of the dungeon, shaded Kai's eyes keeping them and the rest of his face out of sight.  
  
"Why should I do this. . .what's gotten over me?" Kai asks himself only to find the perfect answer.  
  
"BECAUSE ITS FAIR!" Kai yells, not to loud but loud enough to hear. He grips the knife that his grandfather had tried to kill him with and then snapped his head up.  
  
Both Boris and the people witnessing this on the large screen gasped. Kai looked like a demon. He had blood red eyes (which stood out in the dark dungeon) filled with anger and hatred and sadness and so many other negative emotions. His lip was still bleeding; he had a bloody nose, and a bit of a black eye.  
  
Mareese shuttered and wanted to cry. She hated to admit it, but she would rather have seen him die, than the way he looked with the dry blood on his arms and face and the pile of broken chain that lye on the floor were Kai was. The worst part was his eyes. Never had Mareese or any one else seen so much anger and such an angry fuse of red burning and growing. It frightened the whole auditorium; especially the teams and people who had met Kai and knows how bottled up he is. It frightened them to see how much anger Kai had built up and what happens when he lets it go. Mareese couldn't look away, there was something that kept her, and everyone else glued to the screen. Perhaps it was because she could gawk at him all she wants like many other girls, but that couldn't be it. She hated seeing him like this, running on pure anger.  
  
As Kai approached taking a deep breath with each step he gripped the knife tighter. Once he was a step away from Voltaire, who was trying to get over his shock, Kai couldn't help but laugh to himself at how good it felt to see his grandfather suffer for a change. Voltaire would never slaughter anyone again and Kai was the person who was going to make that fact official. He slowly raised the knife (now having lost his mind of reason) his eyes still blood red he took a deep breathe, but couldn't help but question why his grandfather had a smirk on his ugly face.  
  
Just as Kai was about to lunge the knife at his grandfather, he felt hard steel chains wrap around his arms preventing his arms from moving. Kai dropped the knife and out of the corner of his eye saw that Boris had once again turned the tables. Voltaire quickly snatched the knife, enjoying seeing his grandson struggle and flail about trying to get loose. The auditorium was now in a very confused state. The majority was somewhat relieved that Kai didn't get a chance to kill his grandfather, but at the same time was once again worried for their favorite captain.  
  
Kai managed to hit Boris in the face giving him a terribly bloody nose and a black eye. He slipped under, and out of the chains leaving Boris once again dazed. Kai saw his grandfather stealthily approaching behind him. Kai snapped around and round kicked his grandfather in the face. Voltaire now furiated charged straight at Kai whom slowly got backed in to a corner. Boris grabbed Kai by the scruff of the neck, and punched him in the face, then raising him higher and ignoring his broken knee he punched Kai in the stomach. "Uffff..." Kai said as he was now a foot above the ground. Kai looked straight at Boris not showing any signs of pain. His eyes were now less red but still showed anger. This look of confidence infuriated Boris he reached for his back pocket and took out a mini dagger. "It was amusing watching you think you could overpower us but, now its just ridiculous. .. You know, you remind me so much of your father, he too thought he could beat us, but instead of taking the opportunity of a life time, he chose. To save you! You are nothing but a tool, and there is no point in keeping a broken nail around, if it's lost its power to pierce anything!" Boris then takes his mini dagger and stabs Kai right in the gut with it. "Ahg..hhhhhhhhh.grr." Kai says feeling one of the worst pains he has ever felt in his life, his breathing got heavier, then lighter, heavier, than lighter. Sure, he had been punished plenty of times, but never had he been stabbed. His eyes squeezed shut and he clenched his numb fists. Boris watched the bloody figure of Kai fall into unconsciousness. He then threw him over to Voltaire and put his bloody dagger back in his pocket. Voltaire took Kai and wrapped him up in icy yet burning hot chains that were much stronger then the last set. To be sure that Kai had taken his last hit at both himself and Boris Voltaire put a set of steel handcuffs around Kai's broken and hurt wrists. The Bladebreakers wanted to puke, this was just too much but at the same time they were scared stiff and just couldn't get up, it was almost as if they were all hypnotized and forced to see this.  
  
Once Kai was fully restrained Voltaire let go of him, letting the limp form of Kai fall to the ground.  
  
Witnessing the falling of there respected but quiet captain was nauseating, and happened in slow motion. First he was standing tall and proud, than he fell in the grunge and small puddles of blood that decorated the dungeon. It was the most intense moment, and everyone had to know, 'would the phoenix come back, this time?' Kai lay still on his stomach with his cuffed wrists above his head, just lying there, motionless.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rei yelled in pure fright and defeat.  
  
"Well, Bladebreakers. . . .how does it feel to see your captain fall to the feet of Biovolt.. . . Not to worry.. . . .There's still round two!" Voltaire says in a very evil voice that would make any one tun as far as they could.  
  
The Bladebreakers, Mareese and the rest of the auditorium all focused on the bashed up form Kai. Wrapped in a blanket of chain that became decorated with hints of blood, Kai drifted further and further off into the abyss of his mind, completely unaware that hundreds of people are seeing the whole thing.  
  
Well, that's it! Boy, that was a whammy of a chapter! Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm well, how was that for y'all eh? Torturous enough! Well, its not over yet, so to find out I'm gonna need LOTS of reviews LOL_____________________________ I hope that made sense. If not feel free to e-mail me at any time.I also have a screen name but, I'll only hand that over upon request! I'm sorry to say that I'm not sure how long it will be until the next update, I cant promise this weekend, cause' my bestest aunti-poo is coming all the way from Austria to spend time with us so I cant be writing the whole time___________________________as shocking as it is I have a life too! Shocker eh? Well, review please, there's no excuse unless it's urgent LOL. I except anonymous reviews so c'mon you know you love me! LOL ^_^ Well, I've rambled enough!  
  
THANKS:  
  
Sabry says good chappie: LOL, well, your not dead.. Are you. . (pokes screen)... . hello?.. (no response. . .. Eeeeppppp, how do I explain this one?) Meanwhile two birds watching  
  
"You think she knows she's talking to an inanimate object. "NOPE."  
  
Well, I'm glad you like, hands over a handshake and a milk shake (laughs) hehehehhe!  
  
Haruka Hana: So you came back for more did ya! Well, I hope this one did'nt disappoint you, here's your shake Arigatou! I agree with you on your statement so true! I hope the e-mail cleared it up for you. (See people she responds. . . . learn!) mew mew mew mooooooooooooooooooooo! So how's Chippie?  
  
Shazira: I'm glad you liked it! Here's your witch milk shake I brewed it just for you! (Cackle:_)  
  
Now, sorry bout this Shazira but, now that the fights is a happening' the reviews are better... This makes me question society. Questionable?. . . .. Very! But hey who doesn't like a good well written angst fight huh?  
  
Dark-pheonix-gurl: glad you like here's your milkshake.ehem uh.. Er. cookie LOL! People just like their ice cream. It's one of those things.  
  
Lady Ann Kenobi: ohhhhhh, it's a surprise, he is indeed helpless.. . Now but, just wait and find out. Milkshake for you Arigatou ^_^  
  
Sabry says good chappie: how in the hell! Did you sneak two reviews for the same chapt. you know what, I don't want, to know. Well, (all happy know) another milkshake for you heheheheh I hope you like it and thanks for the review!  
  
Chibi: I'm glad you like it.. Its not so much a matter of happened to Kai (in this chapter) its more of a what will happen to Kai as in later chapters.  
  
TYDY girl: thank you here's your milkshake I hope you enjoy!  
  
Pyro dranzer: is that healthy?! @_@ LOL I'm glad you like it, not to worry we wont let him die.. Well, maybe, actually it all depends on what I want to have happen.... so that can be a lot of random stuff. LOL  
  
Libe: My dear, and unaquanted (unattached) friend! So good to hear from you___________(being the only one who responded to my question) Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! LOL I'm glad too! Mareese is a bit too little kiddish huh? Well, come back for more and hears your cold milkshake! YUM!  
  
ruth 4 kai: Thankee thankee, it was good eh? Just kidding well, come back any time, all the time hahahahhahahahhahha ha hah hah ha ha ^_^  
  
DragonBlade: Yes ma'am er sir or both? LOL I'm just kidding. Well, I am updated and await your response (salute!) Oh yeah, here's you milk shake (***blushes***) LOL! 


	6. burning illusions

Hello friends, yes I am back! (Now don't get mad @ me for taking so long. besides you know you missed you, you rascals you!) ^_^ I kind of have writers block, so don't blaim me if its crappy. Besides, I havent seen a new interesting beyblade episode for about 3 weeks, (stupid power ranger marathons!) Sorry if you like them. If I could I would zap myself into the series and beat all the bad guys in one episode______ therefore canceling any future series, (and wink I wouldn't take ten minutes to transform!) LoL I'm kinda bummed out 'cause my aunt left yesterday morning______ reviews help though! LOL theres no excuse for not reviewing. but I really want to thank you guys who did! As always thanks are at the end. R/R bring the sun! (as I think it was Haruka Hana who said that!) LOL  
  
Again I'm really sorry for the long delay in this story. Actually its funny, you don't realize how difficult it is sometimes to update because I just want the chapter to be visual and make it so crisp and good for you guys. (Plus my pet Muse ran away for a bit) so now I have writers block, but nevertheless now that I am a year older (as my birthday was Dec.6) ^_^ I have to push myself more. I would like to apologize ahead of time because this chapter might not be as good as the others but I try.  
  
If you need me to explain some parts for you feel free to e-mail me for anything, (that's how much time I have.) *_* LOL okay well bare with me and. . .. Well that bout done it.  
  
Kai just lay there. His skin was much more pail than usual, and his skin was both burning hot, and freezing cold. Its been ten minutes in which Kai just lay there, Boris and Voltaire kicked, and punched him hoping for some struggle or defiance but none came from the fallen blader. His arms were under his head which revealed steel hand cuffs. His arms had cuts, and bruises from the random punches and kicks they had to endure. He was loosely wrapped in rusty chains. They wrapped around his neck and then loosely tied around his waist, and legs. His eyes were closed and looked fairly relaxed except for the strain his eyebrows showed. Kai couldn't have known that what he was about to see would be the most painful thing he ever felt eternally.  
  
"Come on! Grrrr Kai! Get up already!" Tyson said under his breath as tear shot to his eyes. The whole auditorium was frozen. None of them could get up. They were all almost hypnotized and just couldn't get up. They watched in horror as their team captain suffered more and more damage. Mareese who was a few rows closer then the bladebreakers noticed as more and more of his blood seeped through his stained shirt. "How much longer can he last. how much longer can he survive?" she asked herself. She could tell he was alive by the faint rising of his chest. She also could hear some strained breathing, though it was strained. he was still breathing. She winced as Voltaire kicked his only grandson in the side cracking a rib. Never had she, or anyone else in the auditorium seen such cruelty, or anger towards one person.  
  
About five minutes' later Kai's eyes slowly opened revealing his natural crimson eyes. He nearly panicked as he recalled where he was, but was quickly reminded by another kick to his face. His lip had been split in about three different places, and his nose was bleeding. He had a few minor cuts on his face a few had closed but most were open and little streams of bright red blood seeped through, eventually meeting the rest in a pile on the floor.  
  
Tyson and the rest of the auditorium were extremely happy that he had woken which was a sure sign that he was indeed alive.  
  
Kai slowly pushed himself off the hard floor while his own private keepers and full time torturers watched amused as he struggled with the chain and with the pain he felt. He was able to ignore the cracked rib better then he could his stomach. As soon as he sat up he quickly put his hand to his stomach while clenching his teeth together as he felt a twist of pain that seemed to get worse each second. He closed his eyes tightly then opened them to look at his hand. It had blood all over it and it showed on the floor where he laid. He managed to suppress the slowly dying pain in his torso and got to his feet. The chains wrapped about his body moved down a little so that where it was around his neck, it was now just under his neck. He swayed a little but managed to regain his strong posture. Though he slouched a little, he still looked strong enough to last. . . at least a while longer.  
  
Boris slowly approached him, "Hmmmmmm I'm impressed your stamina is still quite impressive. . . but to keep this interesting lets see how long you last before you fall and join the flames. "Ohh. don't worry Boris, Ill be taking you with me." Kai let a small smile grace his worn out face. He reached up to wipe some of the blood of his mouth, but then noticed the handcuffs. "Hmmm, I didn't know you were this advanced.," Kai says while eyeing Boris as he approached closer. Kai then spit some blood out of his mouth and slowly advanced to meet Boris. Only twice did he clutch his stomach.  
  
Once they meet in the center of the dungeon cell like imprisonment Boris punched Kai in the face. The younger boy looked down putting a hand to the newly injured area. Boris had punched Kai straight in the nose, making it bleed and break in two minor places. Kai looked up with more determination then ever he managed to catch Boris of guard and with one swift punch to the gut he was able to make Boris lose his ground. Voltaire eyed this suspiciously hidden in the shadow, just watching his already injured 14-year-old grandson beat a strong, and selfless 58-year-old. It just couldn't be done, Voltaire couldn't watch this, it was not supposed to happen like this. But it was. As Voltaire watched planning on what to do next and how far he should take this, Boris was on the floor trying to regain his lost ground. Kai slowly approached while his body ached from pain and not to mention the fresh stab in his gut.  
  
"So, who did you say would be resting with the flames, Boris." Kai said in a statement. His tone of voice was quiet but still strong. Kai bent down to Boris's level, as he was too weak to try to avoid Kai. He wrapped his hands around Boris's face so that the chain of his handcuffs was at Boris's throat. "Say goodbye Boris," Kai said as he was about to pull the chain therefor choking Boris. "Stop!" Kai snapped his head around to see his grandfather (who he had forgotten was here) slowly creep out into the shadows.  
  
"You impress me..grandson... However there is one test that I am curious to see if you will prevail.." Kai loosened his grip and relaxed his tense muscles intrigued by the 'test'. "What do you mean?" Kai asks suspicion in his voice as he eyed his grandfather cruelly. It took just one second to catch Kai off guard and do a world of damage to him.  
  
While Kai stared at his grandfather with one eyebrow raised at his strange comment Boris managed to grab Kai's handcuffed wrist and flip the boy over him. In one second Kai lost all his advantages that he had gained, in one second Kai felt as if his back broke in a million places, in 9 minutes more Kai would see the most painful thing. The thing that would strangle Kai's free will, including his will to not work for Biovolt.  
  
The auditorium went from somewhat relieved to extremely angry. What test could this monster of a human put this poor boy that had already survived so much pain be put under? Mareese closed her eyes tightly as free flow tears streamed down her wet and sad face. She quickly opened her eyes to see her admirer, her Kai, the boy she liked.. A lot lying on the floor helpless. Last time there was a chance for him but this time.. She just wasn't sure how anyone let alone a fourteen-year-old could possible overcome this.  
"He didn't even get a chance.. HE DIDN'T EVEN GET A DAMN CHANCE!" Tyson yells out loud. Once again voicing the opinion f the entire stadium. He watched the still figure of Kai. somewhere he and everyone else knew that Kai could make it, but then again even deeper inside he knew he wouldn't. Tyson almost wished that Kai would just die. That all his pain and suffering would end. but no. Kai had to keep going apparently there was still something worth fighting for. something good enough in which to not give up. What really scared Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers was that this is what Voltaire did to his grandson now. but what did he do to me when Kai lived with him regularly? The best thing that Tyson could hope for was that all this hatred Voltaire had for Kai was new.and that when Kai was little he was loved. However once again there was a tingling sensation in the back of his head that told him he was WAY far off.  
  
Voltaire walked over to his fallen grandson. his eyes danced with contentment. Then he looked at the hidden camera. "Now Bladebreakers. I would like to remind you not to take me lightly.. And never to underestimate my threats! _____ Most people would be wise enough to realize that what I vow I do. however you did not and therefor this is what's happening." Voltaire then bends down to pick Kai up of the ground of the cold dungeon.  
  
Voltaire roughly picks the far too light Kai up into his arms. Kai's head hangs carelessly down over one of Voltaire's arms.. And his battered up legs hang over the other arm. Voltaire then stood up and faced the camera holding Kai in his arms. "Hmmmmm.. it appears to me that Kai has about 5 broken and or cracked ribs. a nasty stab in the gut that is about 3 inches deep.. One large cut on his arm.. A split lip.. A cracked nose..a dislocated shoulder.and probably even more injuries then I can detect. Hmmm. and he is in chains.it also looks to me that he is my possession as well.. I do believe that my threats are happening. And if you bladebreakers hadn't tried to humiliate me I'll tell you the truth.Kai wouldn't be in the state he is now.. If you Dickinson, hadn't meddled with my plans. And just left Kai with me these past few years. Then Kai would be safely in his room." Voltaire then clutches his grandson tightly and throws Kai across the room and into a wall. "But NO! Everyone had to go against the plot. but not to worry Bladebreakers.. It's not ALL your fault. Kai had this coming for years.. I bet Kai never told you what he did when he was 9? Or did he? Hmmmm.. Now I'm curious tell me Bladebreakers did Kai ever tell you that he lied.. Stole. and deceived his own blood?"  
  
Grey. Everything felt dull and painless.numb. The whole auditorium watched in horror as Kai had nearly killed his grandfather. to when he was stabbed. to when he had Boris in a perfect choke.to now. He was just scrunched up in a mangled ball. His handcuffed wrists had started bleeding.. And he had probably broken a wrist as well. He couldn't feel anything. he heard what his grandfather was saying. he didn't understand that about 600 people including his team; Mareese and hundreds of people he didn't know.were watching him. He knew where he was. A dungeon. and he knew why. He was screaming inside full of rage and life.. But his shell looked as dead as steel. To the audience Kai looked like he was done. After that last fall) which was enough to kill anyone.) Kai was just a ball his head tucked under his chest and his legs a mangled mess. There was no way that he could ever relieve the audience by opening his eyes and just walking out. However was this the end?  
  
Voltaire walked proudly over to his grandson and stuck a needle in him. Then the camera went black only to later reappear. It was a white screen and Voltaire's voice could be heard. "Now we move on to Kai's mind. This is what he is seeing and believing."  
  
A scene of the bloody form of Kai lay in the middle of the dungeon then around him was his team. Max, Rei, Tyson, and Kenny were just standing around the dead looking corpse of Kai. "ALRIGHT!" Max yelled! High fiving Rei who was cheering. "About time.." Tyson complained. He then punched the air with his right arm. "But yes!" All the bladebreakers started laughing as they stared at Kai's dead form. The screen started spinning showing ever breakers' face ands the joy they had the Kai was like this.  
  
The REAL bladebreakers were enraged. "NOOOOOOOO KAI DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Rei shouted knowing that Kai couldn't hear him. It was just too much for the bladebreakers to handle. It hurt seeing Kai being forced to believe this. Neither of them could have guessed how Kai felt now. "There is no way he will ever talk to us again. if he even makes it out." Kenny thought to himself. They wanted so much to get up.. Find where he is.and just hug him like the true friend he is! But for some reason they couldn't get up.anybody could. Rei in desperate attempt to break his gaze from the painful screen noticed that he couldn't get up if he tried. All their wrists had been cuffed with electric handcuffs. There was no way to get up. All they could do was watch.  
  
Then the screen becomes transparent. The REAL Kai was back in his position in the corner. Voltaire shoved him a little just to reveal his face. His eyes were closed tight. And his eyebrows were furrowed and looked pained. What surprised the Bladebreakers the most was that tears were coming from Kai's shut eyes, they trickled down his face and mixed with the blood from his lip, and nose.  
  
This pained the Bladebreakers the most. Never had they or any one else seen him cry..But now the reason he was crying was because of them. He was crying because he thought that his teammates were laughing as he drifted into unconsciousness. Then out of now where is eyes snapped open revealing crimson eyes. They didn't look sad like everyone expected it to be they looked more.. mad. He was mad at them for what they 'supposedly did'. Voltaire then watched amused as Kai stood up ignoring the pain that shot through him. He walked over to his grandfather. but rather then go with him as Voltaire planned.. He punched him so hard he got knocked out immediately. Kai didn't even have to worry about Boris he was never truly the threat, and besides he was knocked out by shock. Kai bent over and got the keys to the handcuffs from Voltaire's Grey cloak. In one action he unlocked the handcuffs and slowly walked outside in to the open. He only made it just outside of the gate before he collapsed. This left the bladebreakers and every one else mystified. They had no clue where had gone. or if maybe he died in a hall or something. It was scary.it was truly scary.more then scary really. Nobody knew anything only that Kai thought that his team was laughing at him as he got beat up, and that it was very possible that he could simply die with these miserable thoughts in his head.  
  
DONE! Okay wow___I had no clue I was capable of writing something like that. I really owe you guys an apology for taking so long. here are y pitiful excuses;  
  
no motivation no inspiration no urge to write when I did I worked for a minute and quit my aunt was here, then my birthday happened and yeah Ive been too busy IM ing and stuff like that  
  
I AM A TERRIBLE AND CRUEL LADY! T_T  
  
Thanks are going to be posted in the next chapter because I'm too lazy to write that now____and after all that I don't want to type any more. Thank you if you reviewed. Screw you if you didn't________LOL just kidding!  
  
Well, I hope EVERYone enjoyed that chapter I'm not too sure how good it came out but oh well. Also my apologies on the spacing____it SUCKS___- I know but I was too anxious to get it up for you.  
  
Please review___ you know I'll give you a milkshake ~_~  
  
DONE!  
  
_________-I am so sorry_____Frostt 


	7. found and missed

Hello. Sorry for the long update.. (again..) But I can't always promise when the next chapter is going to come up, it just depends on if I'm in the mood or not. But all the reviews are at the end. So R/R. Now, on to chapter 7!  
  
To describe how someone may feel after seeing their friends' faces, full of laughter, as you die is like trying to describe a land of dark. The dark is so cold that it's numbing. Each drop of darks hits you like acid. It almost feels like you are helpless. When the darkness washes over you to the point you're on a little raft surrounded by darkness. You can't breathe, you can't think, all you can do is watch as the cold dark takes over you.  
  
Kai was being thrown about the dungeon like he was nothing but an old rag doll. After taking in so much damage and pain, he, or it, showed no signs of ever being alive. Voltaire knew that the only way to make Kai his property was to get rid of his only lifeline. To eliminate them completely would result in anger form Kai, and fury is something that cannot necessarily be contained. To some extent Voltaire's plan did succeed. He DID eliminate the friendship Kai had developed with the Blade Breakers; however he didn't realize that the prize would be so hard to accumulate. Kai staggered out of the dungeon after seeing the false visions of his team, his friends laughing as he perished. Voltaire and Boris were left stunned and injured... as they lay on the cold floor that was ment for Kai.  
  
Kai slowly limped out of the dungeon and out of his grand father's grounds completely. His slate colored hair clung to him from all the sweat and blood. His face was caked with a strong crimson color. His nose and lip was still bleeding. Though his eyebrow was cut it had stopped. His bloody hand clutched his stomach as he felt nothing but pain. A few hot tears slowly trickled down his face mixing with the blood. He looked up at the night sky hoping to find that long desired comfort from the stars, but as expected he found none. Within in a few minutes the once clear night sky became covered with dark clouds... warning the world of their power. Kai tried not to notice the intimidating clouds... because he knew if he looked he would get lost in their fury at the world.  
  
A few minutes later it began to rain. The hard drops hit the ground and all in its way like stones. Kai walked on. He had no pride, he had pain, his head hung low but regardless he walked. The rain came down harder and soon Kai collapsed. His blood mixed with the mud of the ground... and he began to slowly roll down the small slope and into a creek. He face was half way in the water, and his once fierce crimson eyes were closed. His mangled up body just lay there in a pile. His left arm was clutching his stomach... while the right lay in the grass right next to the creek. The blood from his stomach ran down along with the pure water in the creek, while his back received the harsh treatment from the ever pouring rain. There he lay... receiving what was vowed at him... death.  
  
The Bladebreakers were all stunned. Kai thought that they were glad he was dying! They all had hot tears burning their skin, and eyes. Tyson was the first to stand up. "Come on! Let's help our friend!" He said as tears stung his eyes. All the Bladebreakers solemnly and quickly followed in hopes of finding their....friend. Tyson kicked the door open which led to the outside world. It was dark. The only light that could be seen was from the street lamps, and a very dim light from the stars. It was raining..hard. But none of the Bladebreakers seemed to care... all that mattered at the moment was that they find their dear and hurt friend Kai. Mareese and the rest of the people slowly shuffled out of the stadium. A lot of the people at the convention were HUGE Bladebreaker fans. Huge to the point that they knew all their stats, and names. Many of the fans were heart broken. Even though many of them had never even met or even spoken to the Bladebreakers, it felt to them all as if Kai were a part of them. Though many people didn't know the Bladebreakers, they tended to grow on you.  
  
Mareese ran... she completely ignored the yells and pleads from her mother to come back. She just ran, in what she hoped was the direction Tyson and them had gone in. She honestly didn't know why she cared so much. She had never really met Kai. Except for that one night at Tyson's party, but she never really got to meet, meet him. Her light aqua colored hair clung to her face. The rain added about another inch to her regularly chin lengthen hair. Her strong blue eyes where focused and alert at the task at hand. As she ran, searching for the Bladebreakers.. But especially Kai.. She asked herself "Why do I care?" And with the simplest question come simple answers. "Simple, because they grow on you. Tyson is really annoying and loud, but he is so funny and full of life and personality. Max is always cheerful and it lightens any situation, with his curious blue eyes, how can anyone not love that kid? Rei is a bit more mature then the other two but his clam and light attitude just relaxes and calms you. Kenny is a very smart kid. He wears his emotions right out in the open. You can always tell if he's scared, nervous or happy. Dizzy is always sarcastic. Though she maybe stuck in a laptop she is still part of the team. Then Kai, Kai is quiet and strong. He never likes to worry people intentionally though he often does. Kai is a bit, harder to read then the others. He has complex layers and you can't tell what he's thinking, but nevertheless he is captain of one of the best teams ever. She paused for a brief moment.  
  
The black sky overhead was threatening, with its large crashes of thunder. The hard raindrops hit Mareese like marbles. Her tears mixed well with the rain that slowly beaded and dripped down her already soaked face. Meanwhile the Bladebreakers had stopped running as well. "Look guys this isn't doing any good... we don't even know where he is!" Kenny yelled trying to sound as grown up and calm as he could. "Grrrr.... But he's out there!" He's out there you guys! So let's find him! And take care of HIM for a change!" yelled Tyson. As he ran off into the rain. The rest of the team had no choice but to follow. About ten minutes of running. The two "search parties" collided.  
  
"Ahh..who the hell....." Tyson said before getting his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"Oh good... I found you.... I've been trying to find him as well...." Mareese said as she slowly got up of the ground, holding a hand to Tyson. "Finally... man Tyson you run fast.." Rei said as the rest of the team caught up. "Mareese?!" "umm...yeah...hi Rei, hey guys.... I was....just..Umm ....looking for you...and umm...Kai as well." Just then a big flash of lightening hit illuminating their surroundings. As all 5 teens looked around trying to see where their tired feet had taken them... Mareese noticed what looked like a body lying in the creek.  
  
"You guys! There!" Mareese said pointing a trembling finger to the direction of her find. Tyson was the first to slide down the slope and inspect what it was. In his heart, deep in his heart, he hoped that... he hoped that it wasn't Kai. This person looked too dead and finished to possibly be Kai. The remaining four slid on their heels down the grassy and wet slope. "Is it Kai!?" Rei asked squinting his eyes to see threw the rain.  
  
Tyson waited for all his friends to catch up before they proceeded to what they hoped but at the same time hoped wasn't Kai. They're hearts cracked in millions of pieces, when they saw the familiar and scratched gloved arm. They slowly turned him over... Mareese wanted so much to just run away from this situation. When she first met Kai he was so strong. And that's why she was attracted to him in the first place, he was also really smart, and he seemed like he could handle anything. But now, now.... When she looked at him, she still saw the same 4 blue triangles, and the slate colored hair, but this was different. His skin was so pale and he had blood that marked exactly where he lay in the cold river. To put it lightly, he looked terrible. None of the teens were prepared to handle this at all.  
  
"We have to get him out of this river now!" Mareese yelled, trying to make herself known that she was angry and infused that Kai had to be like this. Taking control of the situation she slowly and gently slipped one of Kais gloved arms over her shoulders, at this point Rei came and also helped by taking his other arm. Now lifted from the river Kais head hung low, making his eyes invisible to the others. Working as a team they got Kai out of the ditch. Once they reached the wet black top of the road, at this point in time, Kai s eyes opened.  
  
___that's it....  
  
Thanks for chapter 5:  
  
Rinnalaiss Turegwaithen- could you have chosen a more complicated screen name? ^_^ Technology has been wasted on me..... so sorry for the long update..  
  
The fire-breathing-ferret- I know.... But isn't Kai torture the only kind that makes sense?  
  
Oil Pastel( Sherbert Mayhem)- having and identity crisis agane? Thank you, I really appreciate your comments... your story kicks ass! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ WAR... READ IT! JUST DO!  
  
Zoe- ZOE! Yah! Nice review! You are fantastic! The truth is I think I wrote less then the last chapter.. so sorry aboot that..  
  
The Fire-breathing-ferret- so your ferret is getting angry? Well that sounds like fun.... Tell me when I should stop by..... *_*  
  
Ms Hobgoblin- nooo.... Kai is not dead. yes Kai torture is the only torture that makes sense... gross?? No not gross... lovely absolutely lovely... and with that said.. wouldn't it be fun to meet me in real life? *_*  
  
Kuramie and Kairamith- what's with the long and confusing names!? ^_^ Dialogue filled review! Of course you can have a milkshake, name the flavor and it's yours! After your review I feel kind of bad about the news at the end... but what can I say... it's dead. I loved your review! You are fantastic!  
  
Rinnalaiss Turegwaithen (again)- longer?  
  
Chapter 6 reviews  
  
Singaporean girl- well the updated part happened... just not soon...  
  
Rinnalaiss Turegwaithen- I memorized how to spell it..... thank you for your fabulous review! you're a rockstar! Sssssssssss....yes I am a slow poke.. and probably soon-to-be dead aswell.  
  
Mememorylikea666fish- well thank you very much for that review.... Like I said youll probably want to kill me... and I cant blame you either.  
  
The Fire-Breathing- Ferret- oh don't worry... hes let out...  
  
Ruth_4_kai- raw raw raw.... Well I updated right? Just not asap..  
  
Zoe- uhhhh.... Wow O_O that's a lot of really's.....  
  
Ms Hobgoblin- no, writers block is never a good thing.... And this time it almost won...  
  
Bffimagine- well "Kate" ^_^ thank you for revieling my identity to the world.. I appreciate it... now about half the mystery that I had going on is dead..... and im thankin you....^_^  
  
Imari- well thank you for reading and revieweing the story. Yes, I think that all Kai-lovers like torturing Kai... Kai torture is the only kind of torture that makes sense... ^_*... OoOoO CrEePy smiley.....  
  
Allright that's it... if I forgot anyone go screw yourself...... ^_^ but I truelly ma sorry if I forgot anyone... tell me if I did...  
  
And now on to the news...  
  
The plan was to make it longer, but I'm just so sick of these dungeon stories were its always the same Kai angst Voltaire gets him, he gets beat up, then the hospital scene.. but then what? Its so painfully boring and obvious... I think I'm just going to stop this story! So I'm sorry to say but this is most likely the last chapter.... If you have any ideas about where to take this story tell me before I bury it. In my opinion its already dead and buried.. and its one of those situations where it can never be brought back to life. So thank you for wasting your time with me, and my story but its over. It might get updated, but I doubt it... so thank you for keeping up with this and thank you for reading what was in my head. And remember Im pretty sure that a lot of you guys, like the kid with the ferret will want to kill me... but you cant kill me if Im already dead.... You may want to think about this...  
  
In the meantime R.I.P Gone in a Flash.... Because you sure lasted long 


End file.
